At Last
by Car45
Summary: After almost four years on the island the castaways are rescued.


A pair of small boats hit the sand in the lagoon. The crew immediately started setting up cameras and sound.

"Okay Arthur, let's try this angle. We'll have you standing over there." He pointed to a spot on the beach that would allow the viewers to see the trees and part of the lagoon. "Then start about the birds that stop off here. After that we'll go find some footage of them and some of the other life here to fit the script."

"Alright, that should work," said the deep voiced star. "You get set up and I'll take position."

In a few minutes they were set up and the director said, "Okay, intro in 3, 2,1." He signaled Arthur to begin.

"Today we visit one of the many small islands that dot the Pacific Ocean. Uninhabited, at least by man, they harbor an abundance of wildlife, including many migratory birds. We'll have a closer look at them, and the other inhabitants of this island, next on Wild Journeys."

"And, cut!" The director said as though he were commanding a military operation. "Okay. Let's get farther in and see what kind of footage we can get."

As they were getting ready to move two figures stepped out of the brush, a stunned look on their faces. The crew were similarly surprised by their sudden appearance.

The larger of the two went from shocked to excited as he approached. "Hello, " he said shaking Arthur's hand enthusiastically. "I'm Skipper of the SS Minnow and this is my first mate Gilligan. We've been marooned her for years."

The smaller man interrupted. "Boy are we glad to see you." His companion quickly agreed "YES!"

The large man turned to the smaller one, "Gilligan, why don't you go tell the others." He did as he was told, running into the jungle yelling "We're saved, we're saved. Professor, Maryann, everyone, were saved!"

The crew watched the excited young man run off. As the face of "Wild Journeys" Arthur was the obvious spokesman for the group. "So, mister, um."

"Jonas Grumby, folks around here just call me the Skipper though," he said in a friendly tone.

"Skipper then, I'm Arthur Moss, good to meet you." He offered his hand.

The Skipper took it saying, "Oh I know who you are. I used to watch your show all the time."

The director interrupted, "Hi, I'm John Finder, director of the show. Ah, are all of your people okay?"

"Oh yes, we're all fine," the Skipper laughed. "We've had some close calls, but we're all still here."

"Oh good! Uh, then would you be okay if we finish our filming before, we take you all home?"

The Skipper looked a little nervous. "Well, we really would like to get going." He supposed some explanation was needed. "We've kind of had bad luck with people finding us and then, well, leaving us here."

With an incredulous look Arthur said, "You're kidding."

Skipper shook his head. "I wish I were Mr. Moss; but it's happened several times."

The host turned to his director, "You can't blame them for being a little worried that it's going to be the same thing again. I think the episode is going to have to wait," John nodded in agreement.

Soon the young man in the red shirt came back, followed by several others, a lean man in a white outfit, a pretty brunette and one they all recognized, Ginger Grant. Behind her were an older couple who raised as many eyes on this crew as the glamorous starlet did, the Howells.

They began introducing themselves, excited, but wary. Ginger wanted to talk shop about the film industry, the one they called the professor wanted to talk about wildlife and his book, "Fun with Ferns," while the Howells were throwing around large figures for a reward. It seemed to Arthur that they were almost trying to make a pitch for why they shouldn't be left behind. He had to wonder how many times they've been left by would be rescuers. Arthur held his hands up, "Everyone! This is all interesting but let's talk about it on the ship after we get you on your way back to the US."

That revived a rousing response.

"Capitol idea! Come Lovey, let's collect our belongings."

Mary Ann promptly said to Ginger, "Oh yes, let's start packing."

_'Packing?' _Arthur thought, __'how can there be that much to pack?'__

Arthur said to the professor, "How did you manage to survive all this time?"

"While we're all gathering our things, I'll show you." They proceeded to show him the huts, and bicycle that powered a generator to recharge the batteries in their radio, and even a peddle car. Skipper said, "Not a lot of horsepower." His first mate added, "it's got one Gilligan power."

The Skipper laughed, "And you'd be surprised how far Gilligan power can go," he said as he slapped the young man on the back, knocking him off balance.

Soon they were all on their way to the ship that the "Wild Journeys" crew had taken to the island. As they looked back on the island that had been their home for almost four years Ginger said, "you know, I'm almost going to miss it."

Skipper said, "Well we could turn around if you want."

With a smile she answered, "I said ALMOST."

The camera man told them, "Well if you ever want to look back, I got some footage right here." He had been filming quite a lot on the island.

"Good thinking," the producer said. "Maybe will do a documentary about your time on the island. What would you all think of that?"

Mr. Howell went into business mode right away. "And what would our compensation be?"

Arthur smiled. "Well that's up to you. Your company sponsors this show."

"You don't say."

He nodded. "Yes, each episode begins with, 'Howell industries presents; Wild Journeys...With Arthur Moss," He added. "So, in a way, you facilitated this rescue."

That prompted a satisfied smile on the millionaire's face. He turned to his wife. "You know I'm rather beginning to like this chap."

The professor leaned over to the host, "I think you just secured the next season of your show."

Moss turned to him. "I hope so. I just bought a house."

Soon they were on the ship and underway to Hawaii. The ships cook had prepared a small meal for them. "It's not steak, but it's not bananas or coconuts either," Arthur said as they were served burgers and baked potatoes.

"Believe me," The Skipper said, "it's a gourmet meal to us."

Little was spoken at the meal as the former castaways enjoyed flavors other than the very limited diet that had kept them alive on the island. Afterword however, Arthur had a question.

"What were you saying earlier about people leaving you on the island?"

"Ha, ha. Yeah there were a lot of them," Skipper said. "I mean Wrong Way Feldman or Erika Tiffany Smith just couldn't give clear directions. Not their fault."

"Not all are so innocent," The Professor interjected. "And I for one would very much like to see that a certain Jonathan Kincaid is exposed for what he did."

"I'm listening," Moss said.

"Hunting a man down as the 'ultimate challenge.'

Arthur was appalled, stunned into silence.

"Yeah, but my little buddy beat him. It was close, but Gilligan showed who was the better man."

"Hardly the point," Mr. Howell said. "He intended to murder a man for sport."

Ginger then added. How about Eva Grubb...Or weren't you surprised to see me when 'Ginger Grant' has been home for, what, a year or so now."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about there." Moss told her. "I heard about her. Yes, she looked just like you, sounded like you too. She had everyone fooled until her first screen test. She couldn't remember her lines. You are well known for memorizing your lines quickly. I can assure you; you'll be the talk of Hollywood when we get back. Expect plenty of offers to come in for movie rolls."

"Oh, would it be possible to radio ahead to tell my executive board that the REAL Thurston Howell the third is back."

The captain told him. "Already done. Word has been sent. I'd expect quite a welcome by the time we reach shore."

"You might want to let me, and Ginger handle the press. You'll all get your chance to talk to them later." Arthur told them.

"There's a some more people to add to that list of people who left us," Gilligan said. "Like that guy from the game show, or the mosquitoes."

"Game show?" Arthur asked.

The Skipper had a decidedly annoyed look when he said, "George Barkley. He was on a show called 'Take a Dare.' He was supposed to be alone on an island for a week."

Gilligan said, "yeah and they gave him our island."

"So," Skipper continued. "He decided that his prize money was worth more than we were. Never told them that he got by so well because of us."

"All for a measly ten thousand dollars," Mr. Howell said.

Arthur didn't know about the other stories he'd been told, but there would be consequences for this one. "That show's still on the air. We'll make sure you talk to the producer. I'm sure they'll be very interested in your story."

He then asked, "Now when you say the Mosquitoes, I assume you aren't talking about bugs on the island. You mean this band that the younger folks are so crazy for?"

Mary Ann looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, I guess they were afraid of a little competition."

The documentary crew gave her a puzzled look.

"The Honeybees," she smiled. "Maybe we should sing them our song before we get home."

Mrs. Howell seemed less than enthusiastic about that idea.

They arrived in Hawaii. As expected, there was a large crowd waiting to see the castaways. They were pelted with questions from reporters. "How did you survive?" "How did you find food?" "How did you get fresh water?" "How did you all get along? Was there any strife among you?"

Arthur answered. "The passengers and crew of the SS Minnow are all alive and well. Please let them rest a while then all of your questions will be answered."

After a short rest the castaways were seen by a doctor, who was surprised to see how fit they were after nearly four years on the island. "It was cooperation, we all did our part and took care of each other," Mary Ann told him.

The Howells arranged for a lavish dinner for their fellow castaways and their rescuers. Mrs. Howell loved the roll of hostess and was happier than she's been since the last Howell cotillion.

They ate and talked all evening.

"Mr. Howell, I got to hand it to you. You really know how to treat friends," Skipper said.

"Indeed, I do. And this won't be the last time, I can assure you of that."

Arthur told them. "I intend to do a documentary about your time on the island. I hope you'll all agree to be interviewed for it."

They all agreed but were very clear that they had no intention of going back to the island.

Ginger spoke, "Oh and I'm going to try to get a movie made about our time there. Or maybe a TV show."

"Ginger, who would want to see that?" Mary Ann said.

Gilligan provided the answer. "Someone who wasn't there."

That got laughs from around the table. Mr. Howell added. "Ginger, let me know what studio you take it to. I should be able to ensure the project is, green lit, as they say."

"Thanks Mr. Howell."

"You're quite welcomed," he said in a very jovial manner. He then turned to Skipper, sitting next to him and said. "Also, I have something of a business proposition for you and Gilligan."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Howell said. "As I understand Gilligan has quite a talent as a fisherman."

"My little buddy's the best. Played a big part in keeping us fed after all."

With a smile Howell patted Skippers belly, saying to the first mate, "Heh, heh, well done my boy."

"Thanks Mr. Howell." Gilligan responded.

Skipper rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You were saying something about a business proposition?"

"Yes, indeed I was. What if I were to bankroll a business venture? Purchase a new boat, but this time rather than a charter service, you and Gilligan will take clients deep sea fishing. You handle the boat and Gilligan will help the clients bring in large game fish." He added, "I have quite a few friends back home who I know would enjoy the experience. I was thinking I'd ask twenty percent."

Skipper paused a moment. "That seems fair." He held out his hand. "Mr. Howell, you have a deal."

Howell shook his hand. "Excellent. We'll finalize everything tomorrow. For now, let's continue enjoying the company of friends, old and new."

An evening of toasts, laughter and more than a few tears went on into the night as they celebrated their friendship and their return home.


End file.
